


Hate

by Selana



Series: Random prompt fills, drabbles etc [3]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selana/pseuds/Selana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the hatesex is amazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate

**Author's Note:**

> written for a 3 sentence challenge
> 
> Prompt: Angel, Lindsey/Angel, the hatesex is amazing
> 
> unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine

Lindsey tried to convince himself that he hated Angel, hated him with every thought, every fibre in his body. 

But in moments like this, when Angel slammed him against a wall, pressed against his body, was so close that he filled all his senses - in those moments it didn't feel like hate. 

He didn't know what it was, he just knew that he wanted more - more skin, more kisses, more biting, just more - and when Angel finally pressed into him he moaned and begged for more.


End file.
